


【Ｒｅａｃｈ　Ｆｏｒ　Ｔｈｅ　Ｓｔａｒｓ．】 | SDR2| + DISCONTINUED!

by Kumaeds



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Bottom Hinata Hajime, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Dom Komaeda Nagito, Horror, M/M, Sub Hinata Hajime, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Top Komaeda Nagito, scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumaeds/pseuds/Kumaeds
Summary: Having to survive the rest of your days on a ship with a person who you're not on great terms with? Hajime Hinata and Nagito Komaeda have a limited amount of time to kill eachother or themselves before the ship drives itself into the Sun. As their weeks turn into days they're forced to bond together whilist the rest of the participants are remained on the Island...watching 24/7.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	1. [1]

[MAJOR SPOILERS! LANGUAGE WARNING!]  
**Authors Notes: Before you read this I would like to give out a disclamer. I am not a scientist or anything, this is just me attempting to make a Sci fi of SDR2. So if anything is inncorrect then please do not stick a ooga booga stick down my neck. After all SDR2 is a game too soo...duh...ahha?**  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It started out like any other day on Jabberwock Island. Tropical weather, Plently of places and most importantly: other participants in the same situation as me. We were forced to be on this Island and every single one of us are the danger or awaiting to be in danger. Everyone here knows eachother, their names, age and their ultimates. Of course everyone knows my name, It's Hajime Hinata but I don't know my own talent. None else does -I hope- but, that's not the point. It may sound absurd as to what I'm going to say but you have to believe me. A black and white...bear? Teddy bear? I really couldn't tell but the bear's name is Monokuma. Personally his design looks adorable I would give props but the bear isn't friendly. It's a vile sadistic bear who only just wants to see despair. He's the entire reason we are all here, to kill eachother. That's...apparently what the bear is intending of us to do. Everyone is still took back from Monokuma's exact words -Including myself-, 'Our "Field Trip of Mutual Killing" begins... now'. It drives me insane when I continue to repeat it but my mind always comes back to it. Anyways-  
  
"Hajime!" I look up to see a red head crossing her arms. Her name being Mahiru Koizumi the ultimate photographer. She snapped her fingers at me and bring my head up from the notebook. I tilt my head slightly and rose an eyebrow at her, she seemed serious as always. "Yeah?" I responded to place down my pen. Mahiru let out a pout and grumbled, "Have you seen Hiyoko? I haven't seen her at all and I'm getting worried!" I shaked my head and spreaded my legs apart. "No, I haven't seen her. What's wrong?" She hold onto my cottage door and became silent for a second. "She's normally the first person I see...can you help me find her?" I stood up to pick up my notebook and pen, nodding my head at Koizumi. "Of course." I let out a humble smile. She gave out a gloomy smile back to where we both set off find for the ultimate traditional dancer; Hiyoko Saionji. Mahiru lead the way to walk inside the supermarket. "How abouts I search the supermarket and you serach through the airport alright?" I began to wonder myself to the first aisle. Filled to the brim with food products and drinks, both healthy and sugary. I didn't take note of these but just had a glimpse at them; most of them being ripped off names of popular companys. I rolled my eyes at them when I noticed I came to the end of the aisle. Other products were revealed, some of which were out of place or in an innapropiate order. I stood there for a second to debate if I should just take the easy route and skim through them. After a couple of seconds I began walking again to just look at the aisles and move on. In the last couple of rows I opened my notebook again and wrote as I walked.  
  
On a brighter note we haven't seen the bear in quite sometime now or it's assistant, Monomi. I hope they're dead. It's rude, I know but I don't trust either of the alive objects. At times I wonder if this is just all...a video game. Oh. I'm stressing myself. I better stop writing-  
  
"Ow!" I exclaim while smashing my head against a door which reads, 'AUTHORISED PERMISSION ONLY!!' written in poor handwriting. I rubbed my head and squinted my eyes. I turned attention to the private room and to curiously -and cautiously- open the door. The sudden bright shopping market vibe turned it's head to this dark atmosphere. It didn't feel safe and I could hardly see. I got out my E-Handbook as a tool for light. Surprisingly the Handbook was luminous enough for me to see where I was going. "Where...does this lead?" I questioned myself outloud and look ontop of the ceilings. It looked damp, abandoned for a good couple of years. I examined the place until a dead end? I was disappointed, what if it was an exit out of this Island? Or pherhaps a hint about how we got here or even the Island's Origins? I pouted to look at the dirty wall. As soon as I was going to turn, something behind me grabbed me. "E-eh?! G-get off me!" I try to fight back but...I got injected with something. It made me feel dizzy. The thing let go of me, allowing me to wobble around until...  
**I blacked out. . L a t e r , ??:?? .**

* * *

  
"Wakey wakey sleepy head...!" A high-pitched voice woke me up. I groan to see Monomi patting my enlonged ahoge. "What...happened?" I mumbled, slowly unblinding myself. "Don't worry! You'll both have the same necessities that you did on the Island!" The pink and white rabbit sang. My eyes shot up and I thought, 'B-both?!'. I look around the metal floor to see another person laid on the floor but with Monokuma by their side. I blinked again and my eyes were fixed and I saw the new surroundings. I tried to move my hands but, I was bonded to the floor with the same as my feet. "W-whats going on?!" I exclaimed. I heard the bear cackle itself away to approach me. "Hey snooper, you shouldn't enter a private area like that!" I lowered my eyebrows at Monokuma and sighed. "Look...can you please answer my question? What's going on?" Monokuma growled under his breath to...levitate his way to the ropes and started to unbond me. All my limbs were free and I myself began to lift from the floor. I slowly stood up when my legs trembled, I grabbed myself onto a near metal pole. Monokuma scoffed and floated his way to, Nagito Komaeda? "Wake up you lazy bones!" The bear slapped his paws onto his hair and caused him to start waking up. "Huh..?" He opened one eye with the other half waking up. I looked at Komaeda with a puzzled look as to where the others are. Monokuma unbonded him too and letting him roam free. The black and white bear cleared his throat and began explaining, "Since I can't get any of your ASSES to kill, I've decided to pick two random students to force both of them to be in the worst possible situation to make one of them...murder the other! Or even...the person murders themselves, Puhuhu~." I shivered and gulp down spit. "M-murder?" My voice cracked somewhat. Monokuma floated his closer to my face with his nose touching mine. "Oh yes myy..chestnutted fellow, although you got a more limited variety of elmination methods..." He levitated away from me to when Nagito tilts his head to ask, "What like?" My eyes widen up as I took a death stare at him to shake my head vigorously. Monokuma giggled and started to list possible ways. "Strangulation, Electrocution, Shoot em' out of the ship or my personal favourite...Torturing! Of course there's many, many MANY other ways but...I want you both to get creative." A strong silence filled the room and I felt my face go pale. '..He's forcing us to kill eachother..?I-i couldn't even if it's someone like Nagito!' I thought to myself. Komaeda rose an eyebrow and questioned again. "Ship?" I look back at Monokuma to where he made a 'Ahhh!' sound. "Thanks for the reminder! Anywho...you're both on a ship specially designed for the both of you! As to explain the gravity part...I think it's self explanitory; heck, look outside the windows!" He pulled down a curtain to reveal. Darkness. A fainted blue glow and some of Earth's sea was shown. "..." I felt uneasy. "Also...if you two get...too comfy for erh..whatever reason; the space ship will lanch itself into the Sun! Boiling both of you to death!" Monokuma clapped his paws and laughed. "How can it do that?! It'll take ages for it to reach the there and by the time we'll be there, we will both probably be old!" The bear laughed again and smiled. "I'm glad you asked...a simple explanation really! There's a secret mode somewhere hidden in the ship were it allows to travel harder than the speed of light itself." I pointed at the bear and corrected him, "Well, that isn't humanly possible!" Monokuma brushed it aside and exclaimed, "Take a look at me! Do ya think I'm real?!" I was hesitant but then nodded my head. "That's what I thought..." He mumbled. "Another thing...the rest of your partcipants are watching you at all times~! So...if any...*action* goes..on they will be able to see your bare naked bodies! How embarrassing...at least they don't have to pay to see...entertainment." I flushed out and shouted, "N-no! I'm not interested in him or attracted to him and that's disgusting Monokuma!" My cheeks formed a red colour. Komaeda remained calm but his cheeks were a pink-ish colour. "Anywayyyssss smell ya's later~!" The bear was gone. Finally. Monomi tugged on my trousers and I looked down. "Here I found this when he took you!" My notebook and pen! Atlast. I took it from her and smiled slightly. "Thanks." Monomi seemed pleased and giggled. After that...she was gone and now it was only Hajime and Nagito. Komaeda began looking around the ship with his hair flowing smoothly. I don't know why but...I was intrigued with the way it move and even; it looked. I kept on staring and staring, until, "Hinata-kun...look, the same monitors they have on the Island. Isn't it weird that Monokuma would wanna watch us?" I was too lost on his hair and didn't respond. Komaeda turned his head around to look at me. "Hajime, are you okay?" I jolted up back into reality and responded, "Eh? Oh- yeah I'm fine just...surprised." Nagito nods and notices the notebook. "Ah...you own a notebook?" I chuckle and scratched my cheek. "Yeah!I just use it whenever...y'know, notes...evidence...drawings." Komaeda smiled and letted go of what he was balancing himself on and came closer to me. "..May I see?" I look down and then up to see his face full of curiousty but another thing too. It felt uncomfortable to look at him so close. It felt like he was gonna start stabbing me mercefully while he drank my blood. I knew he wouldn't! Right..? "I-i mean it's kinda personal Komaeda..-" He paused me mid-sentence and laughed, jokingly saying, " What you hiding...Is it something so...revealing?" I shaked my head and lowered my eyebrows. "No It's just my personal thoughts alright?" He understood and chuckled. "Aha...I understand." Nagito moved away to where we was orginally. I opened up my notebook to begin writing once again.  
  
...I don't know how to feel. What do I exactly feel right now? Mix feelings in my stomach start colliding into one another. Fear, Anger, Sadness and- I-..I don't know...although it started happening when he started to talk? What sign is this body, please speak to me. Ugh...what am I talking about? Anyways...there's a good chance that Komaed (due to his lack of sanity) will most likley kill me. I doubt he has..."thoughts," about me. It really cannot escape my mind what Monokuma said. Whatever...it's probably my body doing the homoerotic thoughts, It'll go away. However my opinions about Komaeda still stand-by. He's insane. Literally. Mentally unstable. When it came for the first trial he went crazy, started to talk about hope and despair. I don't know what's wrong with him, I guess I only talk to him out of sympathy but...he just follows me around at times, behind me. He doesn't start a small talk but just follows me. Anyways, I'll stop writing. I'm going to investagate the place...talk to you later!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the very slow chapters. I've been dealing with writers block and such but please be paitent as I am writing longer chapters as the story progesses. I also noticed some few errors in my first chapter but they're not anything major anyways lmao. But I hope you all have a nice day and stay safe out there, you're all important :)!

_Since we've been placed in a different place there's no clocks, date or anything. But there is one thing that does resemble time. I'm holding it right now, don't know what it exactly is but it looks familiar. It's a small sphere and it's counting down very slowly. What is there to count down; our inevitable deaths because we didn't play by Monokuma's rules? Probably. Well I know for sure that anyone is capable of murder even myself. Though the chances of that is very slim but for Nagito, I'm predicting that he may. Like I said maybe it could be me who does it but I'll have to have a lost mental state for that to happen. Though...I won't lie and say that I've already had thoughts on ending the entire Island. I try and distract myself from them of course and try doing something else. If I were to kill everyone would I have a certain order for it? Yes, yes I would. It'll probably be the most important people first and the others downwards. I mean everyone is important, I admire all of them for who they are and what they do. I doubt I'll ever do it anyways._

  
I let go of my notebook and pen to just let them float around for awhile as I observed the object more. It had the same design as something but, my mind went to a hault when I thought about it. Out of nowhere I heard him say, "It looks similar to the bomb in the park...right?" I jolt up and look behind me and sure enough, It was Nagito. I nod slowly while I mumbled. "I knew it looked the same as something.." I looked at the timer and poked it before putting it on the desk again. I rubbed my eyes and "walked" to a different area. As I was 'walking' he kept following up behind me. I felt like he was -or is- going to plan something on me but I just don't know yet. He kept following me until I was finished exploring the space ship. "There's only one room were one of us could sleep in." He leaned against the table wating for me to answer. "Well how abouts we sort something out?" I scratched my head and shrugged. Komaeda chuckled. "Exactly how are we...will we be both sleeping in the same bed?!" He embraced himself and made a loud wheeze. I shake my head whilist I felt my eyes shrink. "N-no that's not what I-!" I was interruped by him as he laughed. "I never thought this day would come...I feel so lucky, ahhhaaaha-." I felt my face warm up and I went red. "N-nagito! S-snap out of it thats not what I meant!" I stuttered. He softly laughed and pat my hair. "Don't reject your urges Hinata-kun.." I made a dumbfounded face and squashed my own shoulders against my head; lowering it down. "W-what do you mean, **u-urges**?!" He stopped wheezing and looked at me before relaxing himself. "Oh...nothing, nothing." He chuckled more. I felt my body heaten up so much, it became phsyical. "Hajime...you're all red! Are you okay?" He put his cold hands on my forehead. "I-i'm fine, Nagito.." I sweat. I sighed and moved backwards, going back to my notepad. Komaeda grabbed my arm and yanked me back to him. "What?" I asked. He didn't respond but took a long death stare at my face. I felt uncomfortable and my arm twitched. His eyes widened and he tilts his head. I rose an eyebrow as I tried so desperately to escape his tight grasp. "What is it?" I asked again but this time more brief. He shook his head and apologised. "Aha...sorry, I lost touch in reality." I looked at the wall then back at him and awkwardly smiled. "Yeah...it's alright." After so he let go of me and I raced out of there to find my notebook.  
  
 _...Where do I start? He's being weird. Not his usual weird but, weird-weird. 'I never thought this day would come?' what does he mean by that? I don't get his intentions or even if they are good or not but I don't think they're something swell. He thought that we were both gonna sleep with eachother. I wouldn't want to sleep with a nut-job, he could say the most bizarre things or even do the most...surprising ones. Oh god. It's kicking in again. The homoerotic fantasies. Though..why him? Out of every other guy on the Island it has to be him. Oh god...I'm biting my lips thinking about this. I still can't wrap my mind about it though! Is it his looks, body? Or even (I dare to suggest), his personality? It feels as a mixture of all as they tie an inescapable knot in my stomach wanting, me do to something about it. I can't though! I can't be possibly be...feeling for him; I can't even trust the guy without my consciousness telling me he could do something bad! I just-! No. 'Don't reject your urges Hinata-kun.' What was this implying?...Enough questioning about Komaeda. He'll always be a weirdo. But I don't know why I get a uneasy feeling in my stomach which at times causes itself to move down to- questionable areas. God...If Nagito saw this right now I can't imagine the sheer amount of embarrassment I would be in. I currently don't know where he is right now but, at least he isn't staring at me as if he wants to kill me so thats a bonus. I cannot understand my feelings to him. They're mixed with; Fear, anger.... ~~arousment~~. I feel gulity writing that. I will admit he's got good looks but especially on his face. I just want him to come up to me one day and just starting kissing me with his dry chapped lips as the room starts getting warmer and we-. I'm getting ahead of myself and causing this...issue to get worse. I'm tired and I don't know what time it is but, I'm going to sleep...  
  
_I opened the room to see one singular bed cramped in. It doesn't even look like your everyday bed but a hospital one. Right next to it is a chair which was most likely took from the hospital too. I sat on the bed with my notebook. 'I need to hide this..' I thought to myself. I can't let him know about this, in fact none should know; not even Monokuma or Monomi. I looked around the room trying to find the best possible solution until. It hit me, under the hospital bed. I threw the book onto the ground and slid it under neath the bed with my feet. I sighed with relief and began taking my tie off to place it on the poles of the bed. I think I would sleep in my clothes, I don't want him trying to do anything in my sleep. I positioned the pillow upwards and I relaxed my entire body. Inhaling and Exhaling, trying to calm myself more. I closed my eyes with the occasional tossing and turning from my left to my right until I blackout for the day/night.  
  
 _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: In the beta version of SDR2 Hajime was actually planned to kill everyone off because of his mental state and he did do it in a order too. Ngl It would've been cool to see him kill everyone! But I would understand why they didn't do it (probs for character development or sumthing idfk).
> 
> -This order is from memoy so it may be wrong af and I think it was supposed to happen at the start of chapter 5 since Nagito and Chiaki are still alive??-
> 
> Chiaki, Nagito, Fuyuhiko, Akane, Sonia and Souda.
> 
> Also I'm sorry if this was made poorly- like I said I'm dealing with bad writers block ^^'!


	3. [3]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lime warning, that's really all. The next chapter will get racy and I mean...*very racy*.

I woken up and streching my arms wide open. I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head to the other side. None was there and so I sighed in relief and got up from the bed. I was already in my clothes and just needed to put on my tie. I obtained it where I last put it and started to tie it, lifting my collar upwards to fit the tie in. I walked out from the door and made my way down the short halls were the kitchen was. Komaeda was there sitting on a stool casually. No food or anything just- staring. A smile lit up on his face as he said, "Hello, Hajime." I laid my eyes on him and with a causual tone I responded. "Hey Komaeda." I looked inside the fridge and skimmed it to find; non-pulp orange juice. My eyes lighten up and I grabbed the container, opened the cupboards for a nice, drink of orange juice. I poured in the liquid into the glass as it drops in I was somewhat satisfied. I stopped and put away the orange juice container back in the fridge. I took my glass of juice and sat on a nearby stool which was 2 stools away from him. I start to put the glass near my mouth and hovered over to his face. I gazed at his charms as if he was pulling me in. His soft hair, perfect and slim jaw line, it makes me melt. Then those thoughts yet again. They hit me but this time heavy. So heavy in fact I have an uprising in my pants. I choke on the orange and dropping it, causing itself to spill all over my shirt and pants. "H-hell!" I exclaim when a loud noise was heard. The glass broke. Komaeda looked at me and had a small laugh. "You're so clumsy...Let me help you clean." I chuckled back but shook my head. "No, no it's alright. Leave it up to me, I caused the mess." I raised up as juice dripped down my clothes making them heavy. Nagito watched me from behind while I crouched down to pick up the shards. I heighted myself back up to walk to the trash can to throw in the glass shards. I walked over to the counter and grabbed a couple of kitchen rolls to soak in the puddle on the floor. Kneeling now I began cleaning it as Nagito continues to watch. Then, out of nowhere he says the most heart dropping thing ever. "Maybe you should take off your pants, you're drenched." I paused. My entire body going stiff and I stopped cleaning. I gulp but hesitantly responding. "What? Here? Right now?" He scratched his head and chuckled. "...We're both men, right?" I stayed silent but slowly nod. He walked in front of me and I looked up. To my level he looked intimidating. My eyes widened while I made a dumbfounded face. Komaeda took a long glance at me with a cold look of no emotions. I, for one, was speechless and couldn't move my mouth. "Don't look at me like that." His personality as a whole changed and I became conerned. He lowered himself to my level and put his finger on to my lips. "...Look at yourself, you look so distgusting it's actually so pleasing to see it." I stared at him, jaw dropped. I felt my hands shake, and my legs trembling. "K-komaeda...w-what?" I sheepishly stuttered. He got mad and slightly grit their teeth together. He harshly grabbed my chin as I felt his nails dig into my skin. "Did you even listen to a word I said?!" He exclaimed. My breathing shivered, whimpering under my mouth. "D-don't hurt me...p-please!" Nagito smirked to but his thumb back on my lip. My heart was pounding and my entire body drenched. Komaeda took a slight glimpse down and saw my issue. "Are you seriously getting hard now?" I was more hesitant and my heart going faster. All of a sudden...he stopped. He took his hand off my face and stood up. I looked at him confused as ever and I blinked. After a long silence he quietly spoke, "I...went over the edge." I nod as I felt terribly embarrassed. "I-i mean...it's- it's fine..r-really!" Komaeda sighed and grabbed his hand out to me. I grabbed it and he helped me up. I looked away from him and he looked away from me. "I'll clean this puddle, just sort your clothes out Hinata-kun." I walked away from the accident.

I bit my lips to feel the tingling sensation of his soft thumb on my lip, it made me feel special in a way. Although I was understandably scared of his sudden personality change I realized that It was arousing in a way. It made me desperate for him more, not just emotionally but now phsyically. He did notice my buldge so that would've been a dead give away that I was possibly into it -which I was-, I want him to touch me again but in different places. More places that are hidden and aren't supposed to be unzipped randomly. It gives me a better vision of Nagito's more...suggestive side. I could tell he wanted to do it but something was blocking him from doing so. "And look who told me, Don't reject your urges..." I mumbled to myself, putting my head down on the dryer and I started stripping down my dirty clothes leaving me in my bare undergarments. More of my erection showed. I really didn't care anymore, I was dissappointed with this sudden day or night. I continued laying my head on the dryer feeling it's heat on my face while it vibrates my eye vision. I kept biting my lips until they bled. I so wanted to just stroke it but, I was too exhausted at this point. After awhile I began to black out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if this was too short-


	4. Update

I know some people want me to continue this however I've just discontinued it. I appreicate the comments I've gotten and thanks :)!

But, I've started to do requests! So, you can request me to write an SDR2/UDG/DR1/DR3 (Despair Arc) chapter(s)!

If you're wanting more info please go to this link and from there you can contact me either on Discord or Wattpad Inboxes!  
  
<https://www.wattpad.com/1004024064-danganronpa-scenarios-requests-request-infomation>

Thanks and I hope y'all will have a good year!

I will be making more works when I can however, a lot of them may be on wattpad more than here.

My Discord: 𝐊𝐮𝐦𝐚𝐞𝐝𝐮𝐬 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐗𝐈𝐕#2232

My Wattpad: https:[//www.wattpad.com/user/TheKumaeds](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheKumaeds)

I thank you all again :)! Have a good day/year.

**Author's Note:**

> hey look i can actually write decent shit


End file.
